There is a stereo camera which records information in a depth direction of an object by capturing the object from plural different directions as an apparatus or a system for performing three-dimensional measurement of an object and capturing of a three-dimensional image.
Some stereo cameras or imaging systems which include plural imaging devices to perform three-dimensional measurement processing include zoom lenses. PTL 1 discloses a technique for performing zoom control suitable for three-dimensional measurement when distance measurement of a subject is performed in a stereo imaging apparatus including a zoom lens.
Specifically, PTL 1 discloses a technique in which it is possible to transmit control data corresponding to an operation of a monitoring person to a stereo imaging control unit so that zoom control of an imaging unit and pan control and tilt control of the imaging unit can be performed according to the control data by the stereo imaging control unit, and further capturing is performed at arbitrary focal length, that is, an angle of view, and a field of view, that is, a picture frame, without causing frame-out.